In hybrid vehicles, for example, a battery that is mounted in a rear portion of the vehicle and an inverter that is mounted in an engine room of the vehicle are connected to each other using an electric wire. This electric wire is inserted into a shielded pipe to prevent noises superposed on the electric wire from adversely affecting the outside.
As disclosed in JP-A-2007-81158, such a shielded pipe is generally made of metal (such as aluminum alloy, for example). The shielded pipe is arranged along the lower surface of the vehicle and bent into a predetermined shape. Because the two end portions of the shielded pipe should be able to be freely bent, braided wires are connected to the two end portions of the shielded pipe. The electric wire is connected to the battery and the inverter through the braided wires.